Slayers Carols
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Christmas songs warped over... Yes I know X-mas has come and gone, but I didn't have a comp till today, so... READ and REVIEW! Its up to chapter SIX!!!
1. Dragon Slave Going Off Tonight....

-To the tune of, "Do you hear what I hear"

-To the tune of, "Do you hear what I hear"

By my dad, and I, and my little sister, she threw in a lot of comments and so on.

A DRAGON SLAVE GOING OFF TONIGHT 

Do you know what I know?

Do you know what I know?

A Dragon Slay,

Surely we are doomed,

Let us flee or start digging our tombs,

Let us flee or start digging our tombs.

Do you hear what I hear?

Do you hear what I hear?

A blast, A blast,

Lighting up the night,

It will burn us all out of sight…

It will burn us all out of sight.

Said the Mazoku Lord to Martina now,

This is gonna hurt bad…

Come with me my little princess now…

We don't stand a chance to this mighty girl,

She will blow us out of this world,

She will blow us out of this world.

Do you see what remains?

Do you see what remains?

Even though nothing is the same?

A chasm wide,

Deeper then the night,

We shall strangle the sorceresses tonight,

We shall strangle the sorceresses tonight!

Quotes for the day:

_"Sometimes you're the windshield, sometimes you're the bug."_

_ _

_"There's no evidence of wrong doing on my part."_

_ _

_"I never claimed to be an intelligent life form."_


	2. Chapter 2: We Wish You A Merry Ra Tilt!

MERRY RA TILT

MERRY RA TILT

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

Take that you bastard.

Good spells we shall bring,

To you and your kin,

And now we shall kill you,

For your evil sins.

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

We wish you a merry Ra Tilt,

Take that you bastard.

Quote for the day:

_"Your words can destroy. Use them carefully." -unknown_


	3. Chapter 3: I Want a Slayers Hottie For C...

I want Xellos Metalium for Christmas

__

*This goes to the song: 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas'*

It's FINALLY finished!!!

I want Xellos Metalium for Christmas,

Only Xellos Metalium will do.

No Zelgadis, or Gourry for a toy,

I want Xellos Metalium to play with and enjoy.

I want Xellos Metalium for Christmas,

I don't think Zellas-san will mind,

Do you?

She'll never have to hear,

'Sore wa himitsu desu.'

All she'll have to do is bind him up,

I'll take care of the rest!

I can see me now on Christmas morning creeping down the stairs…

Oh what joy and what surprise,

When I open up my eyes,

To see Xellos Metalium Standing there…

I want Xellos Metalium for Christmas

Only Xellos Metalium will do!

No Phibrizzo's, Or Valgaav's in my bed!

I just want, Xellos-san instead!

And Xellos-san will learn to like me too!

Fi says a Mazoku, would just feed off of me!

But what she doesn't get is I feed him willingly.

There's room enough for him,

In my male entourage,

I'd play with him, and bathe him there,

And give him his 'massage'!

I can see me now after Christmas morning,

Waking in my bed!

Oh what fear and what surprise,

When I open up my eyes,

To see Zellas Metalium standing there…

****

(And the name is even interchangeable… Example: )

I want Zelgadis Greywords for Christmas,

Only Zelgadis Greywords will do.

No Xellos-Chan, or Gourry for a Toy…. 

Etc…

(And)

I want Gourry Gabrieve for Christmas,

Only Gourry Gabrieve will do.

No Zelgadis, or Xellos for a toy…

Etc…


	4. Chapter 4: Run For Your Lives...

Run For Our Lives…

(To the tune of: Joy to the World)

Run for your life!

Filia's ticked!

For Xellos is,

A prick!

He set her tree on fire,

And that mistake was dire,

Now we all fled the room!

At the speed of a sonic boom!

And we're running for the hills,

So we may live!

****

And of course the extra one we all know:

And remember, the name is interchangeable!

Joy to the world,

Phibrizzo's dead!

We barbecued his head!

What happened to the body?

(Pauses)

You really don't wanna know…

****

Author Notes: This is for Terminal Insanity who has reviewed many of my stories, and requested I do this song.


	5. Chapter 5: Hark the Golden Dragons...

Hark The Golden Dragons…

To the tune of 'Hark the Herald Angels sing!'

Hark! The golden dragons scream;

'Kill that damn, namagomi!'

This has been the final straw,

Now this war shall end it all.

Watch the dragons all take flight,

On this terrifying night.

This will be their worse mistake,

Xellos will win by morning break.

Thus, a dragon clan shall fall,

Blood is spilt amongst them all.

Author Notes: Once again Terminal Insanity asked for me to filk 'Hark the Herald' and I did, so this is dedicated to her, and my friend ShadowDancer… Who might just hurt me for this filk.


	6. Chapter 6: Twelve Days of Hentai (And my...

The Twelve Days of Hentai

To tune of: 12 days of Christmas

And I am starting from the Twelfth Day to save a hand cramp from typing :

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

L-sama gave to me:

Twelve Brand New Maces, 

(hands them to the author FiliaMettallium)

Eleven Nude Zel Pictures, 

(To AsheRhyder!)

Ten Xell-chan's Stripping,

(To Elisabeth Za Metallium, yes their copies… originally it was ten shaman's stripping…)

Nine Valgaav Copies,

(To Pairaka and Silvestris!)

Eight Brand New Fanfics,

(That way people will stop threatening me to write more or they'll lynch me…)

Seven Hours of a Playin',

(Ok that is … going to be left un-given… _)

Six Chibi Gourry's,

(To LinaNverse, and LinaChan01)

Five Nightmare spells,

(Here ShadowDancer!)

Four Brand New Weopons,

(Hands them to four people who want one)

Three Justice Speaches,

(To the Mazoku in the place)

Two New Evil Doers,

(Lets them run amuck)

And a naked Xellos tied to a tree!!!

(I'll take this! *nabs said tree and Mazoku and runs off with it whilst being chased by many many women with spells, guns, ropes, and knives* AKA Fangirls)

Author Notes: And to all my reviewers I give my thanks! And my stories! (not to take…) but Thanks all!!! I really appreciate it, may your year go well, and may you have happy times to remember forever this year!

-Lina Inverse the Dramata


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Night

Silent Night

Silent Night,

City Abright,

All is wrong,

On this night,

Watch the city light up in flames,

Cause the Dramata cast a 'Slave.

Run in terror we will....

Because we called her a 'pill'.

TO: Mistress Chimera who requested this, sorry it took me so long, I tried posting this last time but it told me to *bleep* off and die.


End file.
